


Better Off As Lovers

by thnksfrthwrds



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwrds/pseuds/thnksfrthwrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's Brendon," Patrick explained. "Pete has some weird fascination with him."</p>
<p>Considering the way the kid ran--and how he talked, which Ryan discovered that day--and the goofy way he smiled, and the size of his forehead, Ryan couldn't really blame Pete at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off As Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> First Ryden fic! Most of the chapters in this one will be somewhat short, but I'll try to update it frequently, because of that. Enjoy <3

Ryan let go of his mom's hand and ran for the swings, screaming a war-cry when he saw his best friend, Jon. He leaped on top of him, toppling the other six-year-old right off the swing. Jon whined and shoved at Ryan. 

"Ryro, that hurt!" Jon complained, finally managing to get Ryan off of him.

Ryan smiled, not apologetic at all. "Sowwy Jon." He gave his friend a big hug after tugging him to his feet. Jon huffed, but let Ryan suffocate him for a generous seven seconds.

"Let's go play pirates!"

"I'm sick of playing pirates!"

"But pirates is fun!"

"Not no more it's not!"

Jon huffed in Ryan's direction, then turned his nose up and crossed his arms. "Fiiiiine. What d'you wanna do then?"

"We could go follow Pete and the older kids around until they let us play with them!"

"Okay."

Ryan scampered over to where Pete and his friends--Andy, Joe, and Patrick--were sitting at the bottom of the treehouse ladder. Andy looked up, and spared them a rare smile. Joe and Patrick were in a heated debate about the wonder of music that was Prince. Pete picked the petals off a flower. Jon stuck close to Ryan's side; he didn't feel very comfortable around the older kids, because they were bigger and could probably do some damage to tiny little Jon Walker, and even more damage to stick-thin, baby-faced Ryan Ross.

Ryan blurted out, "Hi Pete!"

Pete looked up from his flower. "Ryan, I told you, you're too little to hang out with us."

"Aw, why not Petey Panda?" Patrick protested with a pout in his best friend's direction. "They're cute. And you were gonna let Brendon hang out with us--he can't be much older than these guys."

"Brendon's cool though, Trick."

Patrick crossed his arms over his chest, giving Pete a half-glare. "Let them stay, or I'll go play with them."

Ryan squealed and clenched his tiny hands. "Yay!"

Pete sighed; he didn't want his Patrick to leave. "Fine, they can stay."

Jon glanced at Ryan, uncomfortable with the way Pete was treating him. "Ryan, they don't want us here--"

Ryan shushed him before he could finish.

A bubbly, dark haired kid that looked to be around Ryan and Jon's age ran toward the group. Andy made a face, but it quickly faded when Pete glared at him. Ryan tilted his head at Pete, then looked to Patrick; he was more likely to get answers from the sweetheart that stuck around the sometimes asshole-ish Pete Wentz for some odd reason.

"That's Brendon," Patrick explained. "Pete has some weird fascination with him."

Considering the way the kid ran--and how he talked, which Ryan discovered that day--and the goofy way he smiled, and the size of his forehead, Ryan couldn't really blame Pete at all.


End file.
